


学长不乖

by CharlieJinJin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 25





	学长不乖

两周一次的学生会例会从来没有这么难捱过。  
李灿多看着坐在桌子对面的金硕珍脸色发白，额角依稀还在流汗，忍不住伸腿去踢了踢亲故，用口型问他怎么了。  
金硕珍只是摇摇头，下一秒就被坐在旁边的纪检部部长拉进怀里，金泰亨一只手放在副会长肩膀上，一只手无比亲近地拨弄了一下金硕珍的刘海，压低声音问学长是不是不舒服。  
李灿多感觉这个举动有点太亲密，但是金硕珍不仅没有推开他，反而是耳朵变得更红了，闭上眼睛睫毛都在颤动，看上去是真的不太舒服的样子  
他觉得自己应该是想多了，这个看上去那么乖的学弟怎么会干得出在桌子下面把自己的脚悄悄推开的事情呢。  
但实际上，不仅是缓慢又坚定地把前辈的脚往另一个方向抵开，金泰亨还有做更过分的事情，比如放在漂亮学长体内的跳蛋。  
虽然因为怕震动的声音泄露而没有打开，但是光是不痛不痒地卡在敏感的身体里，都足够让金硕珍坐立难安，更何况他不清楚金泰亨是不是还生着气，随时都担心对方会不会打开手机操纵开关，所以被揽进怀里的时候也没敢挣扎，甚至下意识地想去抓金泰亨的手。  
不开震动都是自己开会前求来的，逼仄的学生会档案室里，裤子被褪到膝盖一下的金硕珍站都站不住，哄金泰亨说不要放进去行不行。  
不常有人进出的档案室里，阳光从小窗子照进来都能让人看清细小的灰尘是怎么在空气里浮动，然后又落在金硕珍被欺负地不停眨动的柔软睫毛上，金泰亨在人软嫩的脸上落下一吻，手上推跳蛋进去的动作却毫不留情，“可是我早就警告过学长了，却还看到你和田柾国单独在午休时段执勤...”  
金硕珍小声地说那是临时换班，李灿多上午打球时突然扭伤了脚踝来拜托自己的，怎么可能说得出拒绝的理由，好死不死被给会长金南俊交文件的金泰亨看见田柾国没大没小挂自己身上的一幕，本来抱着的侥幸心理觉得不会被男朋友撞见教给了金硕珍什么叫不能不信邪。  
“...所以要给哥一点惩罚。”  
金硕珍知道与其继续辩解，不如征求一下宽恕，他委屈巴巴地把跳蛋含进去，还没开口就被突然开始的震动吓得一个趔趄往前倒，被还没提起来的裤子绊住，脸一下子贴在金泰亨裤裆处，看着显示还有不到十分钟就到开会时间的手机屏幕，小声地求金泰亨不要开震动，“泰亨...泰泰...”  
金泰亨被他喊得无比受用，看着金硕珍用脸颊像小仓鼠一样蹭蹭自己的裤裆就可以让自己的性器逐渐苏醒，想了想还是没有挑战脸皮薄的副会长的底线，“那就含着，我暂时不开，看你表现。”  
看金硕珍小心翼翼地掩盖略别扭的走路姿势，金泰亨啪地一下拍上他的屁股，在金硕珍已经红透的耳朵旁继续作怪，“因为哥哥水太多了，震动起来会啧啧作响，感觉大家都能听到呢。”  
会议以金南俊会长的总结作为结尾，其他人本来还想着关心一下看上去不太对劲的金硕珍，但金硕珍只是摆摆手，说自己没什么事先离开一下，然后被热心学弟金泰亨扶着肩膀出了会议室。

“快拿出来...”金硕珍靠在器材室厚厚擂起的垫子上，有点承受不住金泰亨长驱直入的亲吻。  
虽然说没有人比纪检部部长更熟悉校园监控的每一个死角，这个时间也不会有人来这边，但是金硕珍还是特别不安，又羞又急地想暂停金泰亨的亲吻先把折磨着自己的东西拿出来，他甚至不轻不重地咬了一下金泰亨的舌尖，抬眼看到学弟眼底被激起的血色才心里暗觉不妙，果然立刻被金泰亨掐着下巴承受他力度毫不收敛的吻，另一只手熟练地剐下宽松的学生制服裤子，指尖隔着内裤一下下戳着穴口，感受到湿意才恶劣地放开金硕珍。  
“学长明明很喜欢。硬了，也湿了。”  
金泰亨打开跳蛋的开关，金硕珍膝盖下意识地就要并拢，可是夹紧身体只会让跳蛋对肠壁的每一次摩擦都更清晰，他绝望地看着自己的欲望抬头，想伸手摸一摸却直接被金泰亨的眼神警告给吓退，金泰亨明明年龄更小，脸却生得棱角分明，在做坏事的时候更是自带邪气，他伸出手像摸乖狗狗一样摸漂亮学长的头发，“我还没爽呢，哥敢自己玩？”  
含着跳蛋为男朋友口交实在是太考验金硕珍的技术，他总怕自己的牙齿磕到金泰亨的肉棒，可是那玩意儿太过粗长不受自己掌控，金硕珍没口一会儿眼眶就溢满生理性地泪水，觉得这人怎么这么坏啊，明明知道自己不是有意惹他生气还这样对自己，却不知道金泰亨这坏胚就是喜欢极了他委屈又不得不乖乖听话的样子，足以抵消所有技术上的不足，直接带来心理上的满足。  
金泰亨抽出肉棒在金硕珍脸上拍了拍，水渍留在那张白里透红的小脸上，颜色的对比显得更加色请，“哥心里在骂我吧？”  
金硕珍早就被跳蛋的震动搞得腰软，金泰亨又不准他自己摸让他难受的要死，偏偏还死要面子不肯自己扭腰求金泰亨肏进来，这个时候听到金泰亨的明知故问，瞪人的眼神都生得娇俏无比，让本来还想多磨一会儿再教训他的金泰亨实在没忍住，提枪就强行没入了被跳蛋蹭开的湿软蜜穴。  
“呜嗯...！”  
金硕珍一口要在金泰亨肩膀，眼眶里的泪水淌下，跳蛋被顶到更深的地方实在过于刺激，他感觉眼前一白就被弄到想射，可是金泰亨不给，捏着顶端一下下地肏，嘴里还故作天真的语态夸学长果然每张嘴都好贪吃，吞这么多东西还能吸那么紧。  
金硕珍被他顶得又不能射又不敢叫，趴在人怀里被顶得衬衣下的身子全都粉红发烫，被掰开腿肏地感觉要陷进身后小山一样的软垫，呜呜咽咽。  
“慢一点...哈啊...泰亨你慢一点。”  
肉体撞击的声音让人面红耳赤，金硕珍想挡住脸，可是金泰亨把他的手拍开了，“不准挡。”  
他喜欢看金硕珍把嘴唇都咬充血的模样，金硕珍的五官看上区都线条流畅圆润好像没有任何攻击性，但是这个时候仰起脖子眼睛半眯，喉结和下颌拉扯出的线条全都有一种介于少年和男人之间的极致性感，看得金泰亨眼底都发红。  
于是他把金硕珍的腿分得更开往里面狠狠地肏，跳蛋的震动也刺激着他敏感的龟头，好像被自带震动的小嘴吸得死死的，爽得头皮发麻。  
射过一次后金泰亨伸手把湿漉漉的跳蛋扣了出来，光是把东西拿出来时蹭过肠壁和穴口的动作都足够再次唤起欲望，金泰亨刚拔出去一会儿的性器又硬起来，咬着金硕珍的耳垂问他要不要，学长还想不想要。  
金硕珍嘴上不说话，腿却还自动地缠上男朋友的腰，刚刚那一发爽到他脑子都空白了一阵，回过神来对着的是敞开衬衣脖子上还妆模作样挂着领带的金泰亨年轻健康的肉体，就算心里刚刚还在骂这个人又坏又变态，还是被帅得有点小自豪。  
“问哥话呢，要不要。”  
金泰亨这次连金硕珍上身的衣服都没脱，虽然已经因为下体疯狂的交合被弄皱了但衬衣马甲还是好好地挂在身上，就像金硕珍明明在性爱里被欲望蒸汽染得魅惑无比，睁开亮晶晶的眼睛还是干净又清澈，在这个男校里也是无数春心萌动的少年心中最漂亮的那一朵玫瑰，是躁动少年们私下票选出的男校“校花”。  
可是这是金泰亨一个人的玫瑰。  
“不要，你给我弄得痛死了。”  
“明明就是爽死了。”  
金泰亨也不恼金硕珍这个时候可爱得不得了的假抱怨，人都被插软了，嘴硬一下也没关系。  
金硕珍伸手抱住金泰亨的肩膀，也懒得去问跳蛋这种东西到底是怎么带进学校的了，他还不知道自己小男友吗，看着虎虎生威一少年，即使上吃醋技能以一敌N，幼稚又黏人，不过还算挺好哄的。  
金泰亨的性器蹭在金硕珍腿根处，几下就把那一片皮肤烫红了，金硕珍像是抗拒又像是勾引地拿膝盖去蹭他，喉咙间发出奶猫一样的哼哼声音，自以为很凶地看了金泰亨一眼，说不做的话就快点从自己身上起来，“黏糊糊的不太舒服。”  
隔着衣服都被金泰亨掐着腰弄出了印子，而且射在腿间的精液已经从胶质感变成了液体，顺着他光滑的大腿往下滑，凉凉的，不太舒服。  
“知道了，这次射进去，可以了吗。”  
金硕珍被金泰亨不要脸的故意曲解给气到，金泰亨偷笑，低下头去亲吻他。  
“可是晚自修...”  
“别去了，就说学生会事情耽误了。”  
课有什么好上，他只想上金硕珍。只要怀里有这个宝贝天使，金泰亨就知道自己想要的未来是什么样子。  
金硕珍不置可否地哼了声，柔软的手指却不安生地摸上金泰亨的下巴，不说要也不说不要，就抬起眼睛这样看着金泰亨，就可以看到小男友眼里逐渐为自己聚集起来的风暴。  
“泰亨。”  
金泰亨把人的手逮住，放在唇边吻了一口，“珍珍。”  
每次这种时候金泰亨不会喊学长也不会喊哥，喊着前辈最可爱的小名，低沉的声音里满是温柔。  
算了，他的小猪这么漂亮，还是得宠着。  
所以就算男朋友嘴硬不求欢，金泰亨还是再一次扶着金硕珍的腰就插进去，一边亲他一边顶撞得他呻吟都变得破碎，和少年宣泄不完的爱意和发泄不尽的体力一样，留在校园的又一个角落。

END


End file.
